The Maximoff's
by ArtByte
Summary: A story where the Maximoff's are much younger than in he movie. SIBLING FLUFF.


**I might continue the story but for now, it's a one-shot.**

The nine year old was never so grateful to have her brother by her side. He smiled at her calmly as a storm ripped her insides apart. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Pietro pushed his silvery hair out of his face and squeezed Wanda's trembling hand.

"Alright gang, let's do this." Steve said. Natasha looked at the children whose eyes where full of anxiety and fear. It was their first mission since the events on Sokovia, and since Pietro nearly died from gunshot wounds. She nodded to them and a brief, but noticeable flash of hope passed over Wanda.

"Sam, mark that truck."

"On it Cap." Sam replied. Natasha scowled and looked away from the Maximoff twins.

"Scanning. The driver is armed, Nat be careful."

"I'm going in." Nat said. Wanda sounded as if she was about to cry. Pietro thought nothing of it but Natasha did.

"Wan- Scarlett, are you okay?"

"Yes, um… no, not really." Wanda stammered, "When I nearly lost my brother, I thought… ugg. Never mind."

"You sure?" Wanda nodded.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here." Natasha firmly grabbed Wanda's shoulder and shook her gently back to her senses. Wanda smiled weakly and stood up. Pietro dashed ahead, trying to pull his sister behind him. She giggled but her smile was replaced by a frown.

"Sis, you okay?" Pietro mused, he'd finally noticed his sister's low spirits.

"Huh, what? Um… yeah, I'm good." She forced another weak smile and Pietro frowned at her.

"No you're not." He said as if he knew. Wanda sniffled.

"You are right, I'm not." She cried, burying her face in his chest. Pietro wasn't sure what to do with the weeping girl but to hug her and try to shush her. Natasha finally caught up with the children and Pietro looked at her as if to say 'help me' Nat nodded and gently moved Wanda into her arms. The little girl pulled her arms together against her own chest and cried softly into Natasha's neck. Nat lifted Wanda into up and carried her until her crying eased up a bit.

"I-I'm okay now, I th-think."

"Hey." Pietro said calmly, gently stroking her messy brown hair as Nat sets her down beside him.

"Hey." Pietro puts his arm around his sister who then leans against him. A wavering sigh escapes her mouth. Pietro rubs her shoulder. She smiles.

This happiness is brief. An explosion knocks Wanda away from her brother, while he is slammed back into a wall that leaves him unconscious.

"Nat! Nat? Nat are you there?" Steve's voice called through Natasha's comm-link.

"Cap? It's me Wand- I mean Scarlett witch. My-my brother is out cold and I can't see Natasha anywhere." Wanda cried.

"It's going to be fine, Sam, Tony and I are on our way to find you all. Where are you?"

"I d-don't know, I'm under a collapsed building," She stammers pausing to release a horrible cough.

"Wanda, stay put, save your breath, there is probably too much dust in the air to breathe properly. Can you move a part of the building to get out?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Wanda said, coughing in between each word. She stopped trying to talk and fell to the ground coughing. She audibly winced as she tried to move, her leg caught under the building.

"I'm sorry, Cap. I can't. I'm too…help."

"Wanda? Wanda!" Steve shouted, "We're coming."

Minutes later, Steve and the team where at the site of the explosion. Tony, in his iron man suit, was scoping the area for heat signatures. He and Sam found Pietro passed out near a pile of rocks. The war machine was lifting the fallen buildings and rescuing any survivors. Steve found Nat under a smashed desk pulled her out from under it. She was fine, only minor injuries and scratches.

"Where is Scarlett Witch?" she asked, looking around and still dazed by the explosion.

"I'm scanning still." Tony said. He elevated his arm over the area. "I'm not reading anything." He said solemnly.

"Keep looking." Steve ordered. He turned to Pietro, now awake. He asked him a question, which the boy didn't hear on his fit of worry.

"Where's Wanda! Let me look for her." He suddenly called out and fell to the ground in pain.

"Pietro? Are you alright?" Steve asked, grabbing him by his arm in order to help him up. Pietro still clutched at his chest and held his leg off the ground.

"Wanda, she's trying to help us find her. She's in too much pain to talk to me, she is thinking only of her pain, she is sending me her hurt. I can find her!" Pietro's sadness changed, he zipped around the debris field.

"I analyzed her signals to me, based on her pain. I found three possible places she could be buried under. The most likely one is just past… here." He said, guiding the team to the spot.

"He's starting to sound like you Tony." Natasha said quietly as the nine year-old boy rattled on.

"Here. Dig here." He commanded.

After nearly an hour pulling rubble out of the ever-growing hole, they finally found a small girl, bruised beyond recognition, yet Pietro shouted, "Its Wanda! We found her!"

Tony found a piece of a somewhat sturdy wood, flew down the hole to the girl and placed her atop it. Pietro waited at the top desperately for Tony and Rhodes to lift her out, slowly, as not to accidently hurt or drop her.

No sooner than she was placed on the ground, she had everyone swarmed around her. Pietro took charge saying, "Everybody step back, she doesn't like to be crowded!" Everyone obeyed, backing out a bit.

"Wanda?" Pietro asked, "Are you awake."

"Pie…tro?" She said, pausing to gasp for air. He ran a hand over her cheek, "You'll be fine, relax." He calmly said, seeing the panic in her eyes. He beckoned to Natasha who looked around before stepping forward.

"Wanda, remember Natasha?" Pietro asked, Wanda nodded in response. "She's gonna help us. Help you."

"Thank you." She gasped again and her breathing lengthened and each breath seemed to be more of a chore each time. All eyes were on her, usually she would have felt uncomfortable, but now she only felt one thing, she needed her brother.

"H-Help me. Pietro Help." She managed to force out. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I'll kill the mother-"

"Pietro!" Natasha scolded. Pietro thought for a second before continuing.

"I'll kill that son of a-" He stopped seeing the glare Natasha sent him.

"What can I say? I think that list will be much shorter than the other!" He hissed.

"Try something without a curse word." She sighed.

"Fine." He turned back to his sister, "I'll kill the psycho that did this."

 **Thanks for reading leave me a comment so i know someone appreciates my work!**


End file.
